


危险关系

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 安卓汉克x2与人类康纳的故事





	1. Chapter 1

康纳又让自己受伤了，汉克很生气。

汉克灰白的头发扎成一个小辫子，正在给坐在床沿的康纳包扎，一边嘴上在不停地絮叨。

“和你说过多少次，不要冲那么前，有事让我们先上，每次说got it，临到头还是往前冲。你是仿生人吗？死不了？修修就能好？”

“仿生人也不是死不了都能修好的……”

“啊？你个小混球说啥？”汉克手上力道重了些，疼得康纳一咧嘴。

“你知道你今天那一路有多危险吗？你一旦没抓住梯子就摔死了！还跳火车！没跳上去怎么办？你甚至可能被一台除草机给碾成肉泥！”

汉克越说越生气，又冲着倚着门框的那个家伙说道：“你也不说他两句！”

那个和他一模一样的人，他的继任者，汉克β——因为出了一些意料之外的事情他们共存了。β抬起头，只说了一句：“算了吧，你还不知道他吗。”

汉克α一时气结，转过头去，继续给康纳处理伤口。

 

“汉克……？”康纳小心翼翼地抬起头，确认着α的表情。α白了他一眼，继续手上的动作。康纳见他面色稍霁，大起胆来，在他手指上舔了一口。

汉克α当然不会真的生他的气，康纳见他没有什么反应，讨好般地继续一根根舔起了他的手指，目不转睛地看着他的表情。

“……”汉克α瞬间心软了下来，作为人类的康纳当然不需要讨好作为仿生人的自己。事实上人前果敢冷酷的康纳也只有在他面前才会露出这般表情，他知道康纳这样反常的行为说明了什么——他的内心很不安，他在寻求安慰。  
  


康纳一直是警局中的一个传说，他就像一个时刻运行的机械，每天他永远是最准时到班的那个，任务中表现得十分完美与冷酷，若不是大家都见过受伤时从他身体里流出来的血液是鲜红的，恐怕所有人都会怀疑其实他是一个仿生人。而只有汉克才知道，那都是因为他严重的心理问题

康纳有略为严重的强迫症倾向，他害怕放纵，只有按部就班地工作、完成所有任务才能使他安心。一直以来，他都很理性地控制着自己的心理疾病，一个人生活努力地生活，直到有一天，汉克一脚踹开了他的大门。  
  


今天虽然康纳不顾危险地追上了那个爱养鸽子的仿生人，但是最后那人趁他们不注意，掏出贴身的匕首，在康纳的手臂上狠狠地划了一刀，然后挣脱控制，从楼顶跳下去了。

任务失败，这足够让从前的康纳崩溃了，而如今，他还可以从汉克身上获得他唯一的慰藉。  
  


“汉克……”康纳不安又讨好地看着他，把他的手指舔得湿漉漉的，闪着水光。随后他又凑了上来，嘴唇在汉克的脸颊与下巴上逡巡。α伸手揽过他的后脑勺，恶狠狠地咬上他的嘴唇，与他接吻。此举极大地安慰住了康纳，他整个身体都凑了上来，贪恋地在汉克身上蹭动。从前，他习惯有条不紊，不能容忍失去控制，那样的感觉就像坠入无底深渊。但在汉克身边，他才能完全地放纵自己。  
  


汉克α熟门熟路地就褪掉了康纳身上为数不多的衣物，将他揽在怀里，亲了亲他的颈侧，凑在康纳耳边轻轻说道：“康纳，你是否授权我现在操你。”

“我……授权你……对我做任何事……”康纳的脸整个都红了，尽管做过多次，但汉克用调情般的语气说出这样一句话还是让他羞赧得无地自容。  
  


汉克对着人类柔软的后穴伸进了两根手指。康纳伏在他肩头，在手指刚伸进去的时候就扭动着身体发出了细碎的呻吟，他渴求着更多，期盼着汉克将他填满。汉克勾起手指在甬道中按压，柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹住他的手指，他感到有些滞涩，便抽出来拿过润滑给他抹上，又重新插了进去。康纳的身体他太过熟悉，随着他的手指在其中的进出变得顺畅，康纳的声音里带上了一些颤音，呼吸也变得粗重。

“嗯……汉克……”康纳不安分地扭动着身体，似乎在催促他快点提着真家伙上阵。α叹了一口气，抽出手指，踢掉自己的裤子，让康纳伏在自己身上，穴口对准自己硬挺的阴茎，扶住他慢慢地坐了下去。  
汉克的人造阴茎和他的体格配套，尺寸十分可观，尽管他们做过不止一次，但进入的瞬间康纳还是难受地皱起了眉头，呼吸不停地颤抖。但他没有停下，汉克进入了他，这样的认知给他带来了强烈的安定与满足感，他几乎能够感知到那根十分仿真、青筋暴起的人造阴茎在他的体内勃勃跳动。康纳攀紧了α的脖子，双腿缠住他，沉下腰努力往下坐。他的大腿抖得像筛子，浑身不停地痉挛。α的辫子被康纳弄散了，他的头发散落了下来，传感器传来大量复杂的数据，发丝间若隐若现的LED灯开始闪动黄色的光，但他却静静地搂着康纳，强压下处理器中涌现出的反馈，只是适当地帮助他下沉，小心地进入更柔软脆弱的内里。

不知道什么时候汉克β过来了，在α身后一把扣住康纳后脑勺，堵了上去，给了他一个炙热的吻。康纳的上下都被汉克堵住了，α进到了最底，掐住康纳的腰开始快速挺动，高速而有力的仿生人犹如一台打桩机，每次都能准确地戳中他的敏感点。β则在他的口中大肆搜刮，舌头在其中搅动，康纳被他吻得透不过气，窒息感让他头昏脑涨，他想呼叫出声，呻吟却全堵在嗓子里，发出的只有几下难耐又软糯的鼻音，嘴角挂下了一根银丝，拖得老长。

β轻笑了一下，伸手拍了一下康纳的屁股。他与α心念相通，α明白了他的意思，把康纳翻了过去，让他跪趴在床上，屁股高高抬起，重新插了进去。β来到康纳的身前，将自己勃发的阴茎也插进了他的口中。

康纳瞪大了眼睛，汉克在床上向来可以用温柔来形容，汉克β会粗暴一点，但是也都在可控范围内，他们很少前后开弓。猝不及防塞了他满嘴的阴茎呛得他眼角飞红，α在他身后抽插起来，力道很是激烈，他又时不时在康纳浑圆白皙的屁股上拍打揉捏，发出清脆的肉体碰撞声。β在前面按住了康纳的后脑勺，口中的阴茎抵到了嗓子眼，康纳本能地想要逃离，却被两个高大的仿生人钳制得动弹不得，只能发出一些断断续续的喘息与呜咽。

汉克α还在他身后不知疲倦地挺动，一些乱七八糟的体液在抽动时被带出，又在整根没入时被重新插进去，穴口泛起白沫。康纳的屁股高高翘起，可怕的凶器在滑腻的臀缝间进进出出。他几乎被干到意识不清，自己的阴茎翘在身前，可怜兮兮地在床单上摩擦着，前端漏出一小片白浊。他已经无法很好地含住β的阴茎了，口水从合不拢的嘴角溢出来，他的眼神迷离，瞳中现出滟潋的水光，绯红从眼角一直弥漫到耳垂，全然一片深陷情欲的样子。

β皱皱眉，从他嘴里抽了出来，忽然将他拉扯着扶了起身，让他的姿势变成了面朝β坐在α的怀里。

“汉……汉克……哈啊……”突然变换的姿势使得康纳本能地惊喘，β欺身上前，伸手摸上他们的交合处，沿着α进入的缝隙又伸入了一根手指，并用力撑开。

康纳突然意识到了他要做什么，一个激灵，浑身剧烈地颤抖起来：“不……汉克……不要……进不去的……”

汉克β又伸入了一根手指，将后穴撑到极限。

“康纳，你必须吃下，”他的眼中闪过一道危险的光芒，“这是惩罚。明白吗？”

康纳惊恐地摇着头，却完全无力逃离两个高大的仿生人。汉克β将他的双腿拉开抬高，沿着刚刚撑出的一点缝隙，扶着阴茎慢慢地挤了进去。

“不……啊……汉克……呜……”疼痛与快感一齐袭来，康纳的眼前一阵阵发黑，他再也承受不住，大声哭泣呻吟起来，眼睛大大地睁着，瞳孔失去了焦点，泪水不断地从眼角涌了出来，与脸上的汗水混在一起。

汉克α皱皱眉，放缓了动作，越过康纳的肩头对β说：“你他妈的别太过分，轻一点。”

β轻笑了一声：“你太宠着他了，知道疼才能记得住。”

汉克们同时都律动了起来，两条硕大的阴茎一起挤在那个温暖狭窄的甬道里，争先恐后地抵着深处的软肉。康纳身体几乎被对折起来，夹在俩人中间颠动，一边哭泣一边疯狂摇着头，又在被顶到深处的时候发出惊喘。β埋下身，在他一只乳头上舔咬啃噬，α则伸出手在另一个乳头上揉捏。那个脆弱敏感的地方被俩人玩弄得充血通红，康纳的全身都被使用到了极致，浑身一阵阵地痉挛，无力地瘫倒在两个仿生人怀里，嗓子喊到沙哑，他的阴茎夹在自己和β中间，因为过度的前列腺快感而高潮一次又一次，直到射无可射，流出半透明的液体。  
  


不知道两个犹如打桩机的仿生人在他小穴里捣干了多久，才全都泄了出来。康纳已是狼狈不堪，哭不出叫不出，只能发出小声的哼哼，浑身过电般颤抖不已，只凭着一丝本能紧紧攀附着不知道哪个汉克的肉体。

两个汉克从他的体内退出，乳白色的仿生精液流了出来，滴在床单上。他们查看了下康纳的后穴，合不拢的穴口也随着主人身体在一阵阵痉挛，一些鲜红的嫩肉随之向外翻出，一看就是被过度使用了，十分可怜。

汉克α有些不满地剜了β一眼，却迎上β不甘示弱的眼神。  
  


时间已经不早了，他们给半昏迷状态的康纳擦干身上的痕迹，康纳根本不清醒，只能任由他们摆布。他们一人一边地躺下，掖好被子，各自在康纳额上印下一个吻。

“别再那么做了，康纳，晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
  
  
  
康纳推开通往天台的大门，他身边的仿生人立马就想闪身过去，却被他拦住了：“你留在这里，我过去。”  
  
  
  
  
汉克是最近刚分配给他的新搭档，一个外观是中年白人男性的仿生人，灰白色的头发略长，在脑后随意地扎成一个小揪揪。警局虽然也有仿生人警探，但从来没有指定搭档的，富勒解释这是因为模控生命专门派他来调查最近的异常仿生人案件，而康纳作为警局的传说，当仁不让地被分到了这一系列难缠的案子。  
  
在富勒的办公室里康纳没有说什么，只是上下打量了一下这名仿生人就点点头离开了。他对仿生人没有什么好感，虽然经常被人议论比仿生人更像仿生人但也不会因此对他们产生是同类的心理。他习惯了独来独往，打定主意当这人不存在。这位汉克在几次试图搭话失败后也放弃了更深入的交流，但还总是在查案时紧紧地跟着康纳。  
  
“嗨，这些案件是我被分配过来的任务，我必须掌握所有信息。”他耸耸肩，坦然地对着康纳说。  
  
于是康纳也只好随他去了。  
  
  
  
  
今天他们遇到了一个重大案件，一名家政仿生人PL600突然枪杀了男主人并劫持了家中女童上了天台，接到命令他们迅速赶到了现场，并分析了在场物证。康纳不得不承认，汉克的现场重塑功能十分好用，让他收集资料的效率一下高了很多。  
  
  
  
  
但作为底特律警局数一数二的人物他当然不想总是被一个仿生人保护在身后，所以他将汉克拦了下来，打算自己去会会这名危险的仿生人。  
  
  
  
  
  
他刚打算迈步出去，天台上的仿生人却朝着这边开了一枪，子弹擦着他的胳膊过去了，将他们背后的玻璃打得粉碎。  
  
“你他妈……”汉克的LED灯立马飙了个红光，看上去就想冲过去将那个仿生人揪下天台暴揍一顿，康纳忙将他拦下。  
  
“我能处理好，相信我，OK？”  
  
汉克额头上的LED灯转了两圈黄最终又转成安定的蓝，侧了侧身让康纳过去了。  
  
  
  
  
“你好，丹尼尔，我是底特律警局派来的谈判专家，我是来帮你的……”  
  
  
  
  
汉克抱着胸看着那个倔强的小身影——当然，以康纳的身高来说他并不娇小，只是相对于自己而言。相处了几天，他就发现这个传说中冷酷无情的小警察并不是表面看上去的那样，他只是在努力完成好自己的每一件事情。模控生命赋予他的社交模块与分析功能似乎可以使他更加清晰地洞悉某些事情的本质。  
  
  
  
  
“别碰他！碰他我就杀了你！”  
  
康纳在慢慢靠近的过程中看到了一个受伤倒地的员警，他刚打算施救，异常仿生人便朝他手边的地上开了一枪，尖叫着吼道。  
  
“你就算杀了我，我也要这么做，”康纳不动声色地在身后摆摆手，阻止了汉克上前，然后镇定地扯下领带，给员警做了简单的止血施救，站起身，继续说，“我不能眼睁睁看着有人在我面前死亡。”  
  
“呵呵……”异常仿生人冷笑起来，“伪善的人类，同类在你的眼中是生命，我们就是机械，可以随便射杀对吗？那么——”他抓住小女孩的手紧了紧，果不其然引起一声尖叫。  
  
“那她呢，你能眼睁睁看着她死吗。”  
  
  
  
 **  
成功概率 66%**  
  
汉克目不转睛地看着眼前的对峙，LED灯一闪一闪。他此刻上去并不会有所帮助，反而会置康纳于更危险的境地。  
  
  
  
  
“对我来说，你同样是生命，丹尼尔。”康纳救完人站起来，用真诚的语气循循善诱，“你要相信我，把人质放了，我保证你不会有事。”  
异常仿生人的表情有了一丝松动：“这个直升机实在太吵了！你叫他们离开！”  
  
康纳挥了挥手，让直升机离开。  
  
  
  
  
 **成功概率 76%**  
  
“我要所有人都离开！给我准备一辆车！我一出底特律就放了她……”  
  
“你知道这是不可能的，丹尼尔。”康纳继续用尽量柔和的话语和他交涉，“我做不到，所以也不想骗你。丹尼尔，放开她吧，你很爱她的，不是吗？”  
  
异常仿生人丹尼尔突然哭了起来：“我是多么地爱着他们……我爱人类！我以为我是这个家的一份子，我以为他们在乎我……结果他们只把我当做一个用完就丢的物品……”  
  
“丹尼尔，我能理解你，放了她，我保证你不会受到伤害。”康纳不失时机地继续说道。  
  
  
  
  
 **成功概率 99%**  
  
“我不想死……”  
  
“你不会死的，我们只是聊一聊，不会有事，我保证。”  
  
  
  
 **  
成功概率 100%**  
  
“好吧。”丹尼尔的LED灯闪回了温和的颜色，神色也放松下来，他将小女孩放开，“我相信你。”  
  
  
  
  
康纳和汉克都松了一口气，康纳刚想走上前接住小女孩，这时，高处的枪声骤然响起，一枪击中了丹尼尔的左腰，蓝色的仿生血液立即四射飞溅，小女孩歇斯底里地尖叫起来。接下来，又是两声砰砰枪响，一枪击中丹尼尔的右肩，一枪击中他的左颈，鲜艳的蓝血犹如花朵一样在康纳的眼前盛开，然后变成烟雾在空气中四散。饶是身经多战的康纳一时间也愣住了，被惊得直喘。  
  
丹尼尔还没有立即停止运行，他跪在了原地，直勾勾地看着康纳，仿佛要将他的灵魂勾出来质询：“你……骗了我，康纳，你为什么要骗我……”  
丹尼尔的LED灯从被击中起一直亮着愤怒的红色，这会儿竭力闪动了最后几下，最后熄灭了。  
  
  
  
  
艾伦队长带领着特警队冲进天台，将丹尼尔团团围住，康纳这才反应过来，揪住他大喊：“我已经说服他了！你们为什么还要开枪！”  
  
“嗨，小子。”艾伦冷漠地将他的手甩开，“它只是个机器，我的任务就是报废它。”  
  
这时，已经停机的丹尼尔突然LED又亮起了红色，举起手中还未被缴械的枪，指向小女孩的方向扣动了扳机。所有人都还没反应过来，康纳想也没想就将小女孩抱住，护在怀里转了个身，用自己的后背挡住子弹来袭的方向。电光石火之间，汉克用力将他一撞，康纳护着小女孩滚到了一边，子弹只是擦着汉克的胳膊过去了。  
  
艾伦又上前补了几枪，才发现丹尼尔早就彻底停机了。  
  
  
  
  
“你疯了！不要命了吗！”汉克一边扶起康纳一边怒吼。  
  
这时候，他怀里的小女孩却突然扭动着身体尖叫了起来，挥动着细小的四肢在康纳身上又打又踹：“骗子！骗子！你说丹尼尔不会有事的！他死了！”  
  
“我……”康纳一时间竟不知道如何作答。  
  
“你这孩子，他救了你知道吗！”汉克不满地扯开她。  
  
  
  
  
更多的人群上来了，有人将小女孩从康纳身边带走，有人来处理丹尼尔的“尸体”，直升机也重新飞了过来。人来人往熙熙攘攘，康纳呆站在原地，睁大了眼睛看着自己沾上了蓝血的双手，拼了命地呼吸，汉克的呼喊在耳边逐渐远去，他的脑中只剩下自己惊惧的喘息和另一个声音。  
  
  
  
  
 **骗子……骗子……**  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
  
  
康纳一回到家中就冲进了厕所，汉克随后进了屋，将房门关上，随即就看到康纳在抱着马桶狂吐。康纳因为今晚的突发案件，晚饭只是草草地填了下肚子，胃里并没有什么食物，现在也只能吐出一些水状的东西。  
  
“康纳？你怎么了？”汉克皱着眉头凑上去给他拍了拍后背，康纳摇摇头，勉强起身擦了把脸，又跌跌撞撞地冲进了卧室，颤抖着从床头柜子的抽屉里掏出一个药盒，倒出一片吞了下去。  
  
“水……水……”他又挣扎着想要爬起，被汉克按了下去。  
  
“我来，你别动。”  
  
汉克给康纳倒了一杯水拿过来，康纳猛地灌了一大口把药冲下去，又喘了几下，这才稍微平复了一点，缩在床边，像个可怜的小兔子。  
  
汉克扫描了一下他刚刚吃的药片，短效性苯二氮卓类药物。康纳有间歇性焦虑症？汉克突然明白了，很多事情此刻有了解释。  
  
他将康纳抱起来放在床上，脱掉鞋袜让他躺好。  
  
“要不要吃点东西？”汉克抓抓头。  
  
“不想吃。”  
  
“你晚上都没怎么吃刚刚又吐了，不行！”  
  
过了会儿，康纳瓮瓮的声音才从枕头上传来：“……厨房的柜子里有速食面。”  
  
速食面总比没有好，汉克转身出去了。过了会儿，他端了一碗面进来，但吃了药的康纳已经困得不行，拒绝开口。  
  
“快吃！”汉克不轻不重地在他脸颊上拍了几把，“吃完再睡。”  
  
“你们仿生人都这么烦人吗……”康纳嘟囔了几句，“真不知道模控生命为什么要把你做得这么像人类。”  
  
“为了不让你这种人死在家里几天都无人知晓！”汉克强行塞了他几口，看着他吞了下去才又让他重新倒在枕头上。  
  
“今晚我不走，我得在这看着你。”  
  
“随你的便吧……”康纳模糊不清地说了最后一句，就不再动弹了。  
  
  
  
  
 **骗子……  
**  
汉克转身走后，康纳睁开眼，梦魇般的声音还在周围回荡，但药效带来的困意席卷而来，康纳的眼皮越来越沉重，一会儿便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
  
◇  
  
早上，康纳又一次跌跌撞撞地冲进了厕所，啪地一声巨响关上门，在沙发上坐着待机的汉克LED灯转动了一下，睁开眼睛。  
  
“康纳？”汉克不放心地过去敲了敲门。  
  
“不要进来！”是康纳有点慌乱的回答。  
  
似乎听到一些水流的声音，他打开扫描系统，似乎看到康纳缩在浴缸里。  
  
汉克转身刚想离开，突然察觉到不对劲。康纳穿着衣服，洗什么澡？  
  
他又敲敲门，拧了拧门把手，反锁了。他一脚踹开房门，看到康纳缩在浴缸里，头顶的水流看上去没有一丝热气。  
  
“你在搞什么？”汉克大步走过去，将水龙头关掉把康纳提溜了出来。  
  
“你这个混蛋塑料！你要干嘛！别管我！”康纳竭力挣扎，却敌不过警用型仿生人的力气。  
  
汉克又打开系统扫描了一下他，终于发现了他为什么会一大早跑出来冲凉水——他体内荷尔蒙达到了一个峰值，下身海绵体充血。简而言之，毕竟是个血气方刚的年轻人，他晨勃了。  
  
  
“操，你平时就这么解决生理问题？”汉克忍不住骂了句脏话，和康纳越相处，就越被他刷新人类不管自己死活的下限。  
  
“不要你管！”康纳恨恨地瞪着他，可是他现在浑身湿透了，衣服全贴在身上，头发贴在脸上，脸上也都是水，看上去就像快哭了，完全没有半点威慑力。  
  
“你会感冒的。”汉克扯掉了他浑身湿漉漉的衣服，拿过浴巾在他身上胡乱擦着，“小子，人类正常的解决方法不会还要我来教你吧？”  
  
康纳没有答话，离开冷水的皮肤开始隐隐发热，有些地方还透出些红色来。他看上去想咬汉克一口。  
  
这小子，看来不强硬点是不行了。汉克一手箍住他的腰，一手探了下去，握住了青年挺立的阴茎。  
  
  
康纳被握住的瞬间发出一声闷哼，他几乎不敢相信汉克居然这么流氓，他不可思议地睁大了眼睛，惊疑地看着汉克，扭动着身体想要挣扎，却被箍得动弹不得。  
  
“嘘，想不想快点解决问题？你不是上班从来都不迟到的吗？”汉克凑在他耳边说道，手上突然加重了撸动的力道，又在他顶端的马眼上按压了几下，康纳嘴角立即漏出了一丝呻吟，腿突然就软了下去，瘫在汉克怀里。汉克没料到康纳身体这么敏感，把他脑袋扳过来靠着自己，不轻不重地给他持续撸动着，偶尔在铃口搔刮几下，渐渐康纳就不挣扎了，靠在他身上只喘气，眼睛迷茫地望着前方。  
  
  
许是太久没有释放过，没有撸动多久，怀中的青年喘气声越来越大，偶尔夹杂着一丝哭腔，眼看着就快达到顶峰。汉克将力道全部放到他阴茎的头部挤压着，同时又在他的铃口不断搔刮。又过了一会儿，康纳在他怀里抽搐了几下，头扭到一边埋进汉克怀里，压抑着哭腔喘着粗气射了出来，精液从阴茎顶端喷洒而出，喷得小腹与大腿根部到处都是。看着他精瘦而白皙的身体上白色腥浊的液体，汉克突然有些失神，LED灯上黄色一闪。他刚想站起身，打算给康纳清理一下，突然被康纳扯住了。  
  
  
康纳当然知道人类是怎么解决生理问题的，他毕竟不是个真正的仿生人。从前自然勃起时，他也给自己手淫过，但欢愉是短暂的，释放过后带来的空虚感却是那么无边无际，仿佛要张开大口，将他吞噬。就算沉浸在快感中时，空虚还是如影随形，他感觉自己仿佛风雨中的一叶小舟，飘飘荡荡摸不到底，也靠不到边。从来没有一次像这样，当他在欲望中沉沦的时候，背后出现了一个宽厚的胸膛，他感到了莫名的巨大的宽慰，他几乎要在这样的安定感里痛哭出声。  
  
  
他扣住了汉克的后脑勺将他拉近，嘴唇急吼吼地贴了上去，在汉克的口唇处胡乱亲吻，同时他的另一只手不安分地在汉克下身乱摸。  
  
“你那个……有没有？”康纳涨红了脸。  
  
“啊？”汉克有点搞不清现在的状况。  
  
“我说……操我啊！你有没有那个！”  
  
愣了几秒汉克明白了康纳在说什么。他有，作为最顶级配置的原型机他当然有。但是——  
  
“小子，你认真的吗？”他的LED灯闪了几下危险的红光。  
  
康纳没说话，整个人都贴了上来，一边亲吻一边在他身上蹭动。  
  
汉克的眼神暗了一下，一把将康纳抱起，走向卧室。  
  
  
汉克将康纳放在床上，扔掉自己的衣物爬了上来，手指沾了点康纳身前自己的精液，朝他身后抹去。人类的后穴从未被造访过，处子之地紧致柔软，汉克勉强伸了一根手指进去，轻轻旋转按压，让他为自己打开。康纳的身体不自然地发热，全身白皙的皮肤微微发着红，他用一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，另一只手难耐地在床单上拉扯。汉克这时却舔上了他的会阴，康纳浑身一颤，汉克已经将他的阴茎又含进了口中，同时又伸进了更多的手指，配合口中的吞吐在他肠道内一块隐秘的凸起上按压。康纳尽管刚刚射过一次，但在仿生人这样精准的前后夹击下又硬了起来。他逐渐压抑不住口中的呻吟，哭着将身体乱扭，汉克见手指已经可以顺畅地在他体内进出，便抽了出来，把青年修长白皙的双腿缠在自己腰上，用硬挺的阴茎抵着穴口，慢慢地挤了进去。  
  
粗大的阴茎进入身体的时候康纳眼前一阵发白，尽管这是他自己要求的，但实际被进入的痛楚与快感都超出了他的承受范围，汉克慢慢地插到了最底，便朝着那个最敏感的地方撞击。汉克把他拉扯到了极致，硕大的阴茎在滑腻的臀缝间持续抽插，仿生人的囊袋一次一次撞击着人类屁股上柔软的皮肤，每一下戳弄都精准而用力。屋子里只有淫靡的水声与粗重的喘息呻吟，他们毫无隔阂地亲密接触，康纳几乎能感受到那根十分仿真的阴茎上暴起的青筋在擦过自己敏感柔嫩的肠肉。这个姿势他无法逃离涌向全身的极致快感，只能全然接受。他张大了嘴喘息，目光逐渐变得茫然，泪水从眼角止不住地流出，却被汉克吻走。汉克吻上他泛着水光的眼角，康纳口中在呢喃着什么，汉克凑近了才听到，原来他在迷离中一直呼喊着自己的名字。  
  
“汉克……”  
  
 **  
兴奋度 100%**  
  
  
再次高潮的感觉来得持续而绵长，康纳捂住了嘴身体不住地痉挛，汉克拨开他的手，朝着他的敏感点狠狠地研磨了最后几下，康纳哭叫着射出白浊的液体，然后瘫在床上不动了。汉克又冲刺了几下，也在他身体里射出来。汉克从他的身体里撤出，乱七八糟的液体便从后穴流了出来，滴在床单上。他抱起康纳，走向浴室给他清理。  
  
  
据说当天，底特律警局的传说康纳破天荒地迟到了。


	3. Chapter 3

康纳剧烈地喘着气，浑身止不住地颤抖，手中抱着一具仿生人的躯体。仿生人已经停止运转的眼珠毫无生气，灰白色的头发散落在脑后，破碎的后背还在缓慢地流出钛液，沾得康纳身上到处都是。

汉克？

康纳手里紧了紧，颤抖着想说点什么，但是却感觉自己的嗓子哑到根本发不出声音。巨大的绝望像潮水般涌上心头，他犹如一头掉进陷阱的小兽，发出濒死而又无声的呐喊。

**不——**

 

康纳从睡梦中惊醒，犹自喘着粗气，心脏在勃勃狂跳。梦境在醒来的一瞬犹如脆弱的冰面般开始寸寸碎裂，但他依稀记得那是什么。他看了一眼床头的时钟：03：55。

汉克离开他已经有好几天了，这几天里，他的梦境一直徘徊在最后的那一瞬间。

他们在人质事件后接到的另一桩与仿生人有关的大案是一桩十几天前的杀人案。康纳与汉克现在配合已经很是默契完美，他们很快就找到了那个杀死自己主人并躲藏在屋顶里的仿生人，并将他顺利带回了警局。  
但审讯却不是那么顺利，这名仿生人在审讯室里一直低着头保持不动，也不肯开口说一句话，若不是他的LED灯一直闪烁着黄光，实在令人怀疑他是不是已经停止了运转。不得已汉克出面，利用仿生人的优势趁其不备探取了他的记忆。

被强行探取了记忆的仿生人压力值陡然升高到了100%，浑身剧烈地颤抖起来。汉克见状迟疑了一下，凑近了一点对他说：“我很抱歉，但我得知道真相，不得不这么做。”

随后进入审讯室的仿生人员警克里斯想要制住他，却不防备被他拔出了腰间的配枪，向着汉克的方向开了一枪，然后对准自己扣动了扳机，自杀了。

当时审讯室内乱糟糟地站着不少人，射向汉克的一枪在慌乱中并没有瞄准，而康纳刚好站在汉克身边，眼见这子弹即将射中的会是康纳，汉克果断转身扑在了他的身上，用后背将他挡了个完全。随后而来的子弹瞬间击中了他，汉克只来得及发出一声闷哼便倒了下去，将康纳也带得跌倒在地。

是我的错，这件事情上太过急躁，是我疏忽了。

如果我不在了的话……

人类真是个神奇的物种，作为一个被完美设计出来的仿生人，有着优秀的社交模式与思考模块，他一直认为自己是人类社会的旁观者，小心地游离在其中。他的服役期长过大部分仿生人，从未让自己受过致命伤害。而如今只是一个认识不久的人类，居然让他生出了保护的念头，并且将此放在了最优先级的位置。

康纳，我希望你不要为了我难过……

虽然我很不放心你，但是……

不要因为我再次坠入深渊……

 

子弹从汉克背部进入的一瞬间，大量思维数据涌入了他的处理器，他竭力睁开眼，张着口，似乎有很多话要对康纳说，但最终只发出了一个声音。

“Don't……”

他的LED灯竭力闪动了最后一下，终究还是黯淡了下去，不再亮起。钛液从他被打破的后背缓缓流出，溅了康纳一身。而康纳瞪大了眼睛，甚至顾不上去擦脸上溅到的蓝血，只是下意识地捏紧了他。

汉克……？

 

Don't……

康纳想起他的最后一句话。他想和自己说什么？不要？不要什么？不要忘记我？

模控生命很快就来取走了汉克的身体，康纳甚至不能保留他沾了蓝血的外套，汉克也没有在他家里留下任何私人物品。

但是他却把自己以一个强硬的方式留在了康纳心里，如影随形，无法驱散

他会记得汉克是怎样踹开他的浴室门，怎样把他从浴缸里提出来。

后来又是怎样在床上把他操得说不出话，有力的臂弯和怀里的温度却让他觉得无比安心。

汉克……这个名字轻轻萦绕在他周围，仿佛像从前那样抱着他。独自生活了那么久，是从什么时候开始，突然不习惯一个人入眠了？

康纳疲惫地再次阖上眼。

 

◇

第二天一早，当康纳出现在底特律警局的时候，已经有一个人影在他的座位旁边等着他了。

当他走近看清楚这个人影时，他感到浑身的血液似乎被抽空，一瞬间，仿佛有一只手狠狠地将他的心脏捏了一下，痛得他几乎要失声叫出来。渐渐地，血流才继续回到身体中原来的地方。

“你好，我是模控生命派来调查异常仿生人事件的仿生人汉克，我会成为你的搭档。”

“你……可我那天明明看到你……”

康纳看到汉克冷淡的冰蓝眼眸一动不动地看着自己，突然又说：“不，你不是汉克。”

“如果你说的是我的前任汉克α的话，我想你自己知道他因为一些原因报废了，我的编号是β，我有他的大部分记忆，尽管在继承过程中可能有少量损失，但我想，这不会妨碍我们的调查.”

康纳摆摆手：“我不需要新的搭档，让富勒重新给你找个人。”

“不行。”汉克β皱皱眉头，“我只是来调查异常仿生人事件的，必须要和你搭档。据我所知我的前任和你关系并不能说不好，反而十分融洽，我可否冒昧地问一句原因？”

“……没有原因。”

“如果是前任的报废让你觉得不舒服，我会避免这样的事情再……”

“好了好了！”康纳烦躁地打断他，“你要跟着就跟着，对面的座位是你的，闭嘴。”

 

就这样两人之间保持着尴尬的安静，直到一名员警突然来报告。

“康纳警官，昨晚伤人的那名AX400，有人称在拉文戴尔区发现了他的踪迹。”

“OK，我马上就来。”

见康纳起身，汉克β也站了起来，康纳看了他一眼。

“我不会比α逊色的。”汉克β说道。

康纳听了顿了顿，没有说话，径自走了。汉克β紧跟了上去。

“你看着吧。”他自言自语道。

  
◇

汉克β尽管继承了α的记忆，知道康纳做起事来不要命，但他从未见过这样的人类。

康纳追着那名AX400，居然跨过了围栏，冲上了高速公路。疾驰的车辆飞快地在他们耳边掠过，几次都堪堪要撞到他们。

“康纳！快回来！你犯得着为了追她命都不要了吗！”与其说工作起来不要命，康纳倒像真的在找死。

但是康纳充耳不闻，他和AX400扭打了起来。那名AX400的实力完全不像个家政机器人，居然打得底特律的优秀警探完全落在下风，只有还手的份。最后，康纳被AX400抓住扔向了路面。不远处，一辆汽车正呼啸而来。

康纳还未反应过来的时候一个宽厚的胸膛就抱住了他，然后滚了几滚，俩人一头扑进了路边的草丛。

“你是不是疯了！”汉克β不满地说道。

康纳却愣住了，这个怀抱该死地熟悉，他还记得那个温度与触感。他紧紧地扯着地上的草叶久久未起身，汉克β只能看到他颤抖不已的后背。

汉克α传输过来的记忆并不完全，但β却敏锐地察觉了什么。他试着触碰了下康纳的后背，没有遭到抗拒，于是他轻轻将他搂住，扶住他站了起来，故作轻松地说：“跑了也没什么，走吧。”

 

模控生命大楼的回收部门，一具破损的躯体突然LED灯重新闪烁了一片红色，而后，他如同人类大喘气般坐了起来，吓得工作人员工具掉了一地。

“康纳，不要……”他睁开了眼，气喘吁吁地说了半句，才发现身处模控生命。

“HK800-α，你居然还能重启？你的中央处理器明明都被打坏了……”

“不，它修修还能用。”汉克环顾了一下四周，指指胸口，“帮我修好它，我还有事需要做，我得回去。”

“好吧，既然是昂贵的原型机，”工作人员耸耸肩，将一个仪器搭到了他的身上，“能用总比报废强。”

 

当康纳回到警局，富勒已经在等着他们。康纳本以为他要问AX400的事情，不料富勒却直接叫他们进了自己的办公室。

“汉克？”康纳目瞪口呆地看着富勒办公桌前坐着的那个人，又看了看身边的汉克β。早上，他还刚刚处在失去了汉克的悲痛中，只是一天功夫，居然回来了两个。

“嗨，康纳，我不放心你，所以从地狱回来了。”汉克α对着他笑嘻嘻地摆摆手。

 

“所以……就是这样。”富勒说道，“模控生命说他在维修的时候突然醒了，于是修好又送了回来，希望我们抓紧破案。你用得着两个搭档吗？要不，新来的配给盖文？”

“盖文是谁，”汉克β皱皱眉，“我只跟康纳。”

听了这话，α不易察觉地眯了眯眼。

“好吧，”富勒说，“康纳，你没有意见的话？”

康纳眼睛在他们俩身上扫了几圈，迟疑了一下，点点头：“可以，我没有意见。”

“OK，干活吧伙计们，希望我们尽快破案。"

 

◇

下班后两名汉克都跟着康纳回了家，一股尴尬的气氛莫名围绕在他们周围。或许仿生人并不会有“尴尬”这种感觉，但是康纳却觉得透不过气来。这就好像刚交了新男朋友就在街上遇到了前任……等等？自己怎么会有这样好笑的想法？康纳用力甩甩头，想把这个见鬼的念头扔诸脑后。

康纳无聊地用叉子戳着手中的晚饭，偷偷看客厅里两个坐在沙发上的汉克，实在是食不下咽。胡乱吞了几口，他便找了个借口说去洗澡，然后一个人溜进了浴室。

躺在浴缸里，让热气蒸腾的水流逐渐浸没全身，康纳舒展开身体，才算是将紧绷了一天的神经与肌肉都放松了下来。

汉克为了救他而死，他很伤心，只有越来越严重的黑眼圈知道他这几天晚上都是如何才能入眠的。而他居然就这样回来了，还出现了两个，这让康纳觉得这几天的自己就像一个笑话。

他想生气，但是又没有立场生气。

他很想去问问汉克，问他是怎样从模控生命回来的，但是他又问不出口。面对汉克，他想扑上去又踢又咬，对着他的帅脸狠狠地挥一拳，又想嚎啕大哭。他无法面对的是汉克吗？不，是他自己。

那个汉克β，尽管刚一开始，他就看出了他与α不同，不是从前的那个人。但是他又能察觉出他们身上有着十分重合的部分，他们像孪生兄弟，又像同一个人的两个对立面。而这一切都让康纳心乱如麻。

或许从一开始就不该和仿生人扯上关系。康纳把半张脸埋进水里，吐出一连串泡泡。

 

康纳不知道在浴缸里泡了多久，直到水有点凉了才依依不舍地走出这属于他的独处时光，草草地给自己冲洗了一下，走了出去。

他推开门，一抬头就看见汉克α在卧室门口斜倚着。

“康纳，就没有什么想要和我说的吗？”α听见声响，抬头看着他，皱着眉头说。


	4. Chapter 4

“没，没什么。”康纳没提防汉克的突然袭击，心中一惊，赶紧低下头，做贼心虚般想从他身边溜进房间，却被一条胳膊拦在了面前。  
康纳心中突然冒出了一股无名之火，烦躁地将他的胳膊掰开：“说个屁，我没什么要说的。”便钻进卧室，愣愣地坐在床沿上，头发犹自滴着水。  
  
“康纳，你在生什么气？”汉克觉得莫名，他自认为情感分析系统很完善了，但是此刻也对康纳的情绪一头雾水。他为康纳挡了枪，在被拆毁报废的边缘走了一遭，好不容易才爬回康纳身边，康纳应该是开心，而不是现在这样。  
“是因为外面那个家伙吗？我这就让他回模控中心，或者重新找个搭档。”  
“不关他的事，你个蠢蛋，回来。”康纳翻了个白眼，白痴安卓。  
汉克走了回来，不知所措地看着他，又拿过一条毛巾来给他擦头发。康纳瞪了他一会儿，突然说：“把衣服脱了。”  
  
汉克乖乖脱去了上衣，精壮的肌肉仿佛雕塑般形状完美，柔韧结实，在灯光下似乎还熠熠发着光，仿真皮肤层下的肌肉线条随着汉克的动作微微流动。康纳的手轻轻抚上他的皮肤层，他看着汉克背后光滑的一片，那里已经完全看不出给自己挡枪的痕迹。仿生人的维修就是这么完美迅速，不会像人那样需要很久的恢复期，还会留下一个无法磨灭的伤疤，永远也无法恢复原状。  
  
“我以为……你死了……”康纳梦呓般喃喃细语。  
“康纳，我是死了。”汉克背对着他，歪过头和他说话，“我从前，一直觉得自己很理智。精准分析一切，做出最优的选择。我把自己保护得很好，避免报废，连大的维修都很少。我不是怕死，我对这个世界很好奇，想要更多地了解它、观察他一点。”  
“可是从认识你之后，不知何时，我的系统中自动生成了一项任务，就是保护你。我想要保护你，不希望你受到伤害，它的优先级甚至超过了一切，成为了最高。”  
“那天在审讯室，我扑上去的前一刻，内心仿佛打破了什么，后来便失去了意识。但是我不放心你，我不放心你……我怕那一天的情形会让你……”  
他感觉到身后的康纳一颤。  
“可能这就是让我从地狱又爬回来的理由吧。我知道模控生命里我的型号不止一个，我停机了他们会立即派下一个HK500过来，一个全新的预装了我上传的记忆的HK500。但是我还是想要自己看着你。”  
  
汉克一股脑说了一大堆，突然觉得不太对劲，他陡然转过身，发现康纳哭得浑身发抖，简直像一枚风中的树叶。  
“康纳？”汉克急忙抱住他。  
“我以为你死了……我以为你死了……我很难过……”康纳哇哇大哭，语无伦次地重复着。  
他抽泣了几下，又说道：“我从来没有把你当成一个机器……我把你当成人，当成我的搭档，甚至接受了你，当成我最亲密的人。但是你就那么……是因为我……都是因为我……我什么都做不好……”  
汉克慌忙将他在怀里搂得紧紧的，说：“不，不是你的错，你一直都做得很好。”  
“我什么都做不好……呜呜呜……”康纳似乎又陷入了焦虑的情绪，汉克一时慌了手脚，他想了想，将康纳的脑袋扳了过来，堵上了他的嘴唇。  
康纳瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他还没从无休止的自我责怪中反应过来，条件反射地在汉克裸露的胸膛上推了几把。面前的胸膛如墙一般厚实，康纳丝毫不能撼动，最后他只好垂下手来，闭上眼睛，泪水从脸颊上滚落，却被汉克吻去。  
汉克见康纳稍微缓和一点总算松了一口气，不管怎样，道歉总是没错。他稍微回想了一下平时都是怎样才让康纳平静下来的，然后伸手探入了他的衣服下摆，在他精瘦的腰间轻轻摩挲，一边埋在他的脖颈处，用鼻尖蹭着康纳的皮肤，在他耳边轻声说：“都是我的错，原谅我，好不好？”  
汉克大概调用上了100%的调情模式，耳边犹如蛊惑般的低语让康纳整个人都酥软了，他的脸染上了些许绯红，哭声瞬间小了下去，似乎还漏出了一丝不易察觉的呻吟。汉克一只手将他反手环抱住搂在怀里，另一只手轻手轻脚扒掉了他身上为数不多的衣服，然后向下握住了康纳垂在身前软绵绵的阴茎。  
汉克已经很熟悉康纳的敏感带了，在他手里康纳很快就硬了起来，直挺挺地翘着，前端吐出几滴透明的液体。康纳伏在汉克怀里不住地小声喘息，汉克的手让他很舒服，但是总有点不得劲的感觉。  
  
“进……进来……”他听见自己沾上了情欲的声音低哑地说道。汉克简直是他独家一份的毒品，他沉浸在此，无药可救。  
  
汉克吻了吻他，拿过床头的润滑，仔细给他臀缝间抹上，分开他的双腿让他面对自己跨坐在自己身上。他揉了揉康纳白皙浑圆的屁股，将自己硬挺粗大的阴茎对准柔软的小穴入口，慢慢抵了进去。  
粗大的性器缓缓刺入康纳的身体，汉克的尺寸让他的眼前感到一阵发白，但是此刻毫无罅隙的肉体接触才使他感到了心安。他们的身体以最大的程度相互贴合，恨不得嵌到一起，康纳搂紧了汉克的身体，手指深深地陷入他的背肌，幸而仿生人不会被他的指甲抓伤，只是小部分的皮肤层褪去，露出了白色的机体原状。  
汉克掐住康纳的腰扶住他在自己身上上下下颠簸，将他高高提起又重重按下，在重力的作用下，每次的进入都极深。过电般的快感如潮水般从他们结合的地方涌向全身，令人沉沦。康纳的呻吟带上了些许哭腔，泪水又从眼角滚落下来。  
  
“弄痛你了？”汉克见他哭了有点慌乱，但康纳只是摇头说着“不”，一边催促他继续。他毫无章法地在汉克脖子上啃噬，留下一个个齿印但又很快消失不见。汉克更加卖力地操干他，精准地撞击他体内隐秘的敏感点，让他在自己身上哭着乱扭。康纳的阴茎射了又重新硬起，不知道最终泄出了多少次，将自己下身的毛发打得湿漉漉的。汉克沾了一点凑到他面前，康纳嗅到自己的味道，顿时脸红的范围延伸到了耳尖，啐了一声，头深深埋进汉克脖颈里，甚至后穴都不由自主地又夹紧了一点，紧紧地咬住体内那根硕大的阴茎。汉克笑了笑，这样看来康纳大概是没什么事了，他将手里的液体抹在康纳平坦的小腹上，继续大开大合地操干。  
  
激烈的情事使得康纳大腿直哆嗦，后穴也被操得流出水来，在抽插间各种乱七八糟的液体被带出来又插回去，穴口泛起细细的白沫，屋里只剩下淫靡的水声。康纳被干得迷迷糊糊，然而汉克还是犹如打桩机一般牢牢地箍住他的腰，按住他的屁股，不知疲倦地在他体内肆虐。  
直到汉克眼见了康纳快要昏过去了，才冲刺了最后十几下，在他体内泄了出来。半软的阴茎从穴口退出，发出“啵”的轻响，将他屁股塞得满当当的液体便如满溢般随着穴口的翕张流了出来，将床单濡湿了一块。汉克将康纳平放在床上，又给他擦掉身上乱七八糟的液体。  
  
汉克见康纳沉沉地睡去了才放心下来，他走出卧室，客厅里没有亮灯，汉克β端坐在沙发上，额角的LED在黑暗中闪着蓝盈盈的微光。  
“你上传的记忆不完全。”β开口说话了，“丢失数据大多数是夜晚，虽然阿曼达说记忆上传的过程中会有损耗，但是从时间与地点来看这些损耗显得并不随机。我现在知道是什么了。”  
α皱了皱眉，走到他面前与之对视：“那你想怎么样。”  
“我也是汉克，”β抬起头，“我们拥有同样的记忆和情感模块，我想，你应该懂得我的意思。康纳不能被你独占。”  
α盯着他看了一会儿，LED灯黄了一会儿才说：“那也得康纳同意。”  
β斜眼看了一眼卧室，嘴角咧出一个笑容：“他会同意的。”  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆  
 **〖因为上次的C选项人气很高所以我又写了个支线选项番外〗**  
  
“是因为外面那个家伙吗？我这就让他回模控中心，或者重新找个搭档。”  
“不关他的事，你个蠢蛋，回来。”康纳翻了个白眼，白痴安卓。  
  
△〖汉克选择出门〗  
但是汉克α已经大步走了出去，来到β面前居高临下地看着他。  
“喂，康纳不喜欢你，你回模控生命去，或者重新找个搭档。”  
“哈？康纳亲口答应的我可以跟着他，你个本该报废的老机子，还苟延残喘，康纳不需要你了，该滚蛋的是你。”β蹭地就站了起来，不甘示弱回敬以目光。  
两个汉克虎视眈眈地相互瞪了一会儿，眼光中火花四射。——遂扭打。  
“你个废物！”  
“你才废物！”  
……  
“好了好了你们不要在我家打架，要打滚出去！”康纳出现在客厅，抓狂地大叫。  
  
康纳将两个白痴安卓通通扔了出去。  
  
两人在大门外面面相觑。  
“切，我看他对你也没什么特殊嘛。”还是β先开口，嘲笑道。  
“……你想怎么样。”  
“我也是汉克，我们拥有同样的记忆和情感模块，我想，你应该懂得我的意思。康纳不能被你独占。”  
α沉默了会儿，才说：“那也得康纳同意。”  
β斜眼看了一眼屋里，嘴角咧出一个笑容：“他会同意的。”  
“好吧，我们一会儿进去，轮流来，他吃不消两个，今晚我先，明天换你，如果他不抗拒的话。”  
“凭什么！”β跳了起来，“你都吃了那么久了，让我先上一次！”  
俩汉克争论不休，遂在门外继续扭打，最后双双回模控中心维修数日，一个都没吃着。  
  
—支线选项完—


	5. Chapter 5

康纳从床上醒过来的时候还不甚清醒。昨晚并没有做得异常激烈，也就算得上是一个普通的重逢炮，然而他却觉得浑身酥软无力，四肢软绵绵的，完全不想提起一根手指头。看了下时间，还早，他又闭上眼睛。  
和汉克在一起，自己这个精英警官的表皮快要绷不住，是越来越堕落了……  
  
这会身后却有了动静，一只大手不由分说地捞住了自己的腰一扯，温热的身体就凑了上来，与他肌肤相贴。随即，一根硬邦邦的东西带着几分危险地抵上了他的臀缝。  
“汉克……别闹……你又不会晨勃……”康纳闭着眼睛，不自然地动了动，想要躲开，嘴里发出不太清楚的嘟囔。然而身后的家伙没有说话，一个毛绒绒的脑袋凑了过来，搁在他脖颈上，仿生人柔软的嘴唇在他颈侧舔了几下，突然含住了他的耳廓。  
  
“汉克？”康纳顿时心中警铃大作，想要挣扎爬开，却被搂得动弹不得。那根造价应该不菲的舌头在他耳蜗处舔弄，尽管前一晚刚放纵过，本不应很容易兴奋，但在汉克的卖力撩拨下，康纳感觉自己身体又起了反应。  
“别……我不是说过早上不要……”康纳还在负隅顽抗，但是汉克将他的腰箍搂得紧紧的，一条腿强行伸进了他的两腿之间，他的大腿被迫分开，昨晚被使用过还略红肿的后穴露了出来。穴口微张，竟是没有多费力地就吞进了后面那根阴茎的头部。  
康纳忍不住呜咽了一下，那根阴茎徐徐地向里推进，擦过肉壁时带来无法言说的酥麻，如无数只蚂蚁爬过，直要痒到心里去。  
  
“康纳，早安。”一句低沉的问候，汉克翻身起来，将他按在床上，捞起他的腰，胳膊架住他的腿弯，康纳的屁股一下抬高至悬空，汉克一个深顶到底，接着整根抽出，又深深地撞了进去。  
“啊……”康纳猝不及防发出一声尖叫，双手在空中一顿乱抓，随即抓紧了床单。  
“你……你不是α……你是β！”康纳再迟钝也感觉出了不对。  
“没错。”汉克β居高临下，抓起他的手在嘴边亲吻了一下，用调情般的语气看着他说，“需要我现在去换他进来吗？”  
  
可是他的动作却不是这么说的，汉克β在他体内奋力耸动，粗大的阴茎顶开康纳体内紧实的肉壁，一路插到底，准确地擦过他的敏感带，让他除了呻吟什么都发不出。几下之后，康纳的眼角便渗出了生理性的泪水，大口大口地喘着气，头扭向一边。  
  
“嗯？需要换人吗？”汉克β还在他耳边低哑地说。  
“啊……不……”康纳浑身软得像滩泥，又被深顶了几下，他的呻吟几乎都变成了呜咽，也不知道这句是在回答还是求饶。  
  
β低笑了一下，放缓了动作，在他体内细细研磨。又抽插了许久，他将康纳换了个姿势，让他背朝自己，把他抱在了怀里，掰开他的屁股，让他重新对着阴茎坐了下去。  
康纳此刻几乎任他摆布，他睁开眼睛，透过泪花，朦朦胧胧地看见汉克α不知何时站在了他的面前。  
“汉克……”他伸出手去，不知道想求助还是想要一个拥抱。他还不习惯称呼他们为α和β，都叫他们“汉克”。  
α靠近了将他的脑袋揽了过去亲吻，舔过他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，唇舌与他相互交缠，康纳的上面下面都被堵得严严实实，他只能在接吻的间隙发出一些闷哼，口水从嘴角流了出来，挂出一条银丝。  
“呜……”康纳此刻悬空着，β托着他的屁股与大腿，α则握住了他的腿弯，他的身体被对折起来，重力使得他整个人被钉在了β的阴茎上，姿势羞耻而深入，β只需把他提起来，再放松时他便会被那根凶器深深地贯穿。他无法支配自己的身体，只能任由他们摆布。恍惚中，他感觉到另一根硬挺的性器也触到了他的大腿根。  
“别……汉克……不要……”康纳瞪着泪光滟潋的眼睛，他不知道α要做什么，只能求饶般地看着α，手在他敞开的胸膛上无力地推了几把又垂了下去。  
“不要什么？不想要我吗？”α托住他的后脑勺，在他的侧脸上细细亲吻，低声说道。  
“哈……啊……不是……”康纳心软了，他怎样也无法拒绝眼前的汉克。  
所幸α并没有试图将他继续扩张，只是在他大腿内侧磨蹭。这时，身后的β停止了动作，只有α将康纳的大腿并拢，在他的腿根处缓缓磨蹭。  
但这个姿势，康纳还是被迫将身体里那根阴茎含得更紧了，肉壁紧紧地包裹着那个巨物，康纳似乎能感觉到上面暴起的青筋在体内勃勃跳动。  
  
“那么，是不要我吗？”β也凑近了，在他耳边低声问道。康纳呼吸抖动得更厉害了，他也无法拒绝这个汉克，无法拒绝他的声音，以及他埋在自己肩窝上的脑袋，像一条被遗弃的巨型犬。  
α在他腿根磨蹭的阴茎不时地触碰到康纳自己的性器，α伸手将两根阴茎合在一起撸动。  
“我……呃……不是……”他猛烈地摇着头，说不出完整的话语，自暴自弃地沉溺在他们的怀抱里，任由情欲沾满他的脸庞。  
身后的β又动了起来，前后夹击使他再也忍耐不住，颤抖着扬起脖子，爆发出几声哭泣，急剧地呼出一些灼热的气息，竖在自己身前的阴茎抖了抖，喷出一股半透明的液体——经过昨晚，他此刻大概只能射出一些稀薄的精液了。  
  
大约也是体谅到这一点，两个汉克并没有继续压榨他太狠，见他射出来之后又抽插了数十下也一同释放了出来，一个灌满了他的肠道，一个喷洒在他小腹上。被放开的康纳倒在床上，把头埋在被子里，不想面对这个早晨。他对这两个不知节制没有不应期也不知道疲倦的仿生人真是毫无办法，越想越气。仿生人本不该有性欲，但不知为何自己领来的家伙如此热衷做爱，特别是自从变成了两个，简直像集体发了情。  
  
这一天下班之后，两个汉克便被关在了门外。后来，康纳大约觉得也实在有碍观瞻，放了他们进屋，却勒令他们在客厅待机，不允许进卧室。  
汉克α没有说什么，像个未曾异常的仿生人那样手背在背后，站了个标准的待机模式。  
等康纳气呼呼地进了屋，他才对β挤挤眼：“放心吧，忍不了一个晚上，一会儿就会让我们进去了。”  
果然，没过多久，身穿睡衣头发乱糟糟明显在床上翻来覆去了好一会儿的康纳出来了：“你们……进来吧，先说好，这几天不可以再做了，我得休息一下。”  
α面无表情地起身走向康纳，β无语地看着他，LED灯不易察觉地黄了一下。  
好吧，或许，该给康纳的房间里换个更大一点的床了。


End file.
